


~Mister Impatient~ by Carlito

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is working, Jim gets impatient... the boys have fun .</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Mister Impatient~ by Carlito

Mister Impatient

by[Carlito](http://mail.excite.ca/ExciteMail/compose/rs=35070;aff=E155DA6F;ck=363192512/to=S_002EChiaramonte_0040village_002Euunet_002Ebe;start=0)

* * *

****

Website: <http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm>

****

Note: I'd like to thank Gabrielle, Katie and Lola for their wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English... because I'm French-speaking. Enjoy your reading. TYK....

****

Rating: NC-17.

****

Pairing: Jim/Blair.

****

Category: PWP.

****

Warning:

By request of a friend,  
this story has been written for 3 fandoms (Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel  
and due SOUTH). If it offends you, please don't read it. This story contains  
m/m graphic sexual situations. Please, do not read if you are under the  
legal age and/or are offended. ****

Summary: Blair is working, Jim gets impatient... the boys have fun <bg>

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN... I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later... much later... when I'll have an epiphany ;-)....

* * *

Mister Impatient

by [Carlito](http://mail.excite.ca/ExciteMail/compose/rs=23661;aff=E155DA6F;ck=1554972759/to=S_002EChiaramonte_0040village_002Euunet_002Ebe;start=0)

Jim paced around the loft. "C'mon, Sandburg!" 

The fellow teaching was sitting on the couch, busy grading some tests. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming." 

"You already said that one hour ago."

"Huh?" asked Blair, his gaze still fixed on the paper he was grading.

"You... ready... one hour... ago," repeated Jim, standing behind his lover's back.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, man. I'm...." started Blair, to be cut off by Jim.

"You're coming. I know."

Jim picked up a paper and started to flip through it.

"Jim, put that down, please," said Blair, waving a hand absent-mindedly in the air. "Those are already done."

"All right, Chief! That's a laugh! You worry about mixing up your damn tests, but you don't give a rat's ass about me," he said, placing the paper back on it's pile.

"Jim, please. I'm co...."

"Aaah! Stop it, Sandburg. If you say one more time that you're coming, I'm gonna throw you and your papers in the trash."

Blair lifted his head and stared at Jim questioningly. "Really, huh?"

"Okay, that's enough. I'm outta here," said Jim, turning and heading towards the door.

"Oh, c'mon, man. Jim," called Blair, turning on the couch to face Jim.

"What?" barked the detective.

"Please...." said Blair, tilting his head and parting his lips slightly.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't do that to me, Chief."

"Do what?" asked Blair huskily.

"That thing with your head. The... the _kiss me_ thing with your mouth," said Jim, running his hand through his cropped hair.

"The... kiss me thing?" repeated Blair, stunned.

"Yeah. The _kiss me_ thing... you, tilting your head and parting those pouty, rosy lips of yours. Do you know what you do to me when you do that, Chief?"

Blair looked down at his Sentinel's groin and saw the bulge in his lover's pants. "I think I've got an idea," he said, licking his lips erotically.

"See! You're doing it again!" reprimanded Jim.

"Doing what?" asked Blair, licking his lips one more time.

"I swear to you, Blair Jacob Sandburg, you're gonna be in deep trouble," said Jim.

"I thought you were going out, Jim," teased Blair.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Oh, moody," said Blair smiling.

"Moody! Me?" asked Jim, resting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, you. Now, c'mon over here, Mister Impatient." Blair crooked a finger, motioning Jim to come closer.

The detective sighed and headed toward the anthropologist. He bent forward, cupped his lover's face in his hands, and pressed his lips against Blair's. The younger man opened his mouth, and Jim slipped his tongue into the moist cavern that was Blair Sandburg's mouth.

Blair moaned huskily and sucked on Jim's tongue, then slipped his own tongue into the welcoming mouth of his lover. He tasted every bit of Jim's mouth, palate, tongue, teeth, and tonsils... Eventually, he took Jim's upper lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently.

Jim moaned and slid his fingers into Blair's silky curls, while tugging his lover's T-shirt out of his jeans with his right hand.

Blair released Jim's upper lip and bit at his bottom lip, extracting a growl from the detective.

Slipping his fingers beneath the soft fabric of his lover's T-shirt, Jim caressed the smooth skin with his fingertips. He stroked the flat stomach and the furry chest, finally reaching the hardening nipples. Jim slipped his thumb around Blair's left nipple, tugged on the nipple ring, and the grad student stood up in a flash.

Turning them and pushing Jim onto the couch, Blair nested himself between his lover's thighs. He kissed Jim feverishly, placing his hands on the detective's shoulders and pushing him down to lie on the couch.

Jim released Blair's hair and twisted his fists in his lover's T-shirt, pulling the younger man on top of him.

Blair straddled Jim and started to fight with his lover's T-shirt, finally taking it off and throwing it on the floor. He grabbed Jim's waistband, opened the pants, and pulled the zipper down.

"God, Jim. Take those damn things off," gasped Blair, between hot kisses.

"I thought _I_ was Mister Impatient," said Jim, lifting his hips and pushing his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"I think it's contagious," mumbled Blair, fighting with his own zipper.

Blair stood up and got off the couch to take off his pants and underwear.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" protested Jim.

"Me? Nowhere," said Blair devilishly, kicking his shoes off and stepping out of his clothes.

Blair pulled his T-shirt off and threw it on the coffee table, then stood naked and completely hard at Jim's feet. He grabbed the detective's shoes and threw them in the air, not caring where they fell. Jim opened his mouth to tell him to be careful, but his words died in his throat when the grad student ran his hands from Jim's ankles to his hips.

Grabbing Jim's pants and boxers, Blair pulled them off his lover's legs and let the clothes fall on the ground. He kneeled between his lover's thighs, bent his head, and plunged his tongue into Jim's bellybutton.

Jim arched his back and moaned. "Oh, God, Chief."

Blair could feel Jim's erection against his chest, and he rubbed it gently with his silky chest hair. The Sentinel thrust his hips upward to increase the sensation.

Biting Jim's navel, Blair straddled his lover again. He leaned forward and kissed Jim passionately, rocking his hips gently, rubbing his erection against Jim's.

Jim cupped Blair's ass and squeezed it. He slid his index finger between the firm buttocks and teased the puckered opening of his lover's body.

Blair growled loudly and pushed backward against the tormenting finger. Then, he licked, kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way down Jim's throat. He slipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of the detective's neck and bit at the collarbone, leaving a love bite.

Jim thrust upward, rubbing his cock faster against his Guide's, while pushing the tip of his finger harder against Blair's anus.

Blair took Jim's right nipple between his lips and sucked on it gently, rolling his tongue around the hardening nub while caressing the smooth chest of his lover.

Suddenly, Blair released his meal and slipped off Jim. He turned around, straddled the detective's face, and planted his forearms on either side of his lover's hips.

Jim peeked the tip of his tongue between his lips and licked the pre-cum that was leaking out of Blair's penis.

Blair threw his head back and shouted in pure bliss. He thrust against his lover's tongue, then took Jim's cock in his mouth.

Jim quickly licked his index finger then sucked on the head of Blair's cock, rolling his tongue around the crown and along the slit. He slid his finger between his lover's buttocks and teased his Guide's anus. After a couple of little thrusts, Blair's muscles gave in, and the tip of Jim's finger slipped in easily.

Blair moaned around Jim's cock and sucked harder. He gripped Jim's legs with his hands and dug his fingernails into his lover's thighs.

Jim sucked all the length of Blair's penis in his mouth while pushing his finger deeper into his lover's body. He thrust his finger in and out of his Guide until it was entirely inside him.

Blair slid his index finger along Jim's cock and took it into his mouth. He started to suck both his lover's cock and his own digit. Eventually, he slipped his finger out of his mouth and slid it between Jim's buttocks. He found his Sentinel's body opening and teased it until the muscles gave in.

Jim quickened the thrusts with his finger and sucked on his lover's penis harder and harder, faster and faster.

Blair matched his lover's rhythm, sucking hungrily on Jim's cock while thrusting his finger in and out of the detective.

Finally, Jim pushed his finger deep inside Blair and brushed his prostate.

The young anthropologist cried out in ecstasy, pushed backward to impale himself on Jim's finger, then thrust harshly into the welcoming mouth of his lover. He tensed then shook violently, his cock shooting his creamy juices deep into Jim's throat.

"URGHHHH... Jim," growled Blair around Jim's penis.

The feel of the burning flesh throbbing in his mouth and the seed splashing along his throat... the muscles around his finger spasming helplessly and Blair's cry of pleasure sent Jim over the edge.

Jim rocked back on Blair's finger, causing his lover's digit to brush his prostate, then he thrust upward to bury himself deep into his Guide's mouth. He arched his back and growled loudly, almost choking himself with Blair's penis still in his mouth.

"ARGGGGHHHH... Blair," cried Jim, digging his fingernails into his Guide's ass, his cock splashing his hot, milky juices into Blair's mouth.

They released each other's cocks and slipped their fingers out of each other's body.

Blair turned around and lay next to Jim, resting his head on his lover's chest and slipping an arm around his Sentinel's broad torso.

Jim slid his left hand along Blair's spine and caressed his lover's biceps with his right hand.

"I love you, Blair," murmured Jim, kissing the top of his Guide's head.

"I love you, too, Jim," whispered Blair, licking his Sentinel's left nipple.

****

The End

* * *

****

Back to the [Archive](http://www.squidge.org/)

****

Author's Web Page: <http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm>

Please, let me know if you like it... TYK... [Carlito](http://mail.excite.ca/ExciteMail/compose/rs=6809;aff=E155DA6F;ck=828149866/to=S_002EChiaramonte_0040village_002Euunet_002Ebe;start=0)

* * *

 

 


End file.
